


Allure

by the_seaworthy_muffin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fae Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Seduction, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_seaworthy_muffin/pseuds/the_seaworthy_muffin
Summary: 'Beware. For once you accept their food, you are theirs for-ever, and you shall never see the land of the living again.'Arthur does not heed the warnings, and he pays the price.-The draught tastes like liquid fire down his throat, clear and sweet and burning. It burns deep in Arthur’s gut, and he smells the scent of wild growing things, enraptured dances under the moonlight, the curl of dark and secret places, the seductive perfume of woodland blossoms whispering in the deeps.“Good,” Arthur whispers, unable to say any more over the mass of sensations churning through his stomach. “Good.”Merlin smiles.“Yes,” he says, “you are.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I was itching very very badly to write something, and fae!Merlin grabbed my by the hair and didn't let go.

_‘Beware of the forests after dark, my lord. Some who find their way in never find it back out.’_

A warning, half-forgotten, tugs at the edge of Arthur’s consciousness. He frowns. There was _something_ ……

The boy- Merlin- pouts and tugs at his sleeve. His lips are stained red with the juice of wild berries, eyes glittering blue and wild and fey under the moon, touch freezing-cold and burning hot all at once.

“You told me you’d help me find my family.”

“Yes- of course.”

_Of course._ That must have been it. What else? Arthur staggers a little, strangely intoxicated for all that he hasn’t had any wine since entering the darkling woods. He steadies himself on a nearby tree.

“I’ll see to that. I swear on my honor as a knight of Camelot.” A pause. “I _swear._ ”

Arthur feels compelled to say that. Something passes in the air between them, sickly-sweet like the fragrance of woodland vines, burning hot and tingly like a jolt of liquid fire. Merlin laughs and leans closer. He smells like honeysuckle and wild strawberries, like wet leaves and forest nights. Arthur takes in a deep breath. “You smell good.”

Merlin laughs. “I do?”

“Yes.” Arthur sniffs. His head spins, heady and intoxicated, but he doesn’t care, because it’s just so _good_ , so fine, so thick and savory. He could live off of this, he thinks. Moonlight and dew and Merlin. Merlin throws back his head and laughs, again, and his neck flashes pale and long in the moonlight, the arch graceful like that of a swan’s.

_Beware. For they are fair of face and sweet of voice, but their truth is darker than the blackest night._

A glimpse of teeth, sharp like a sharks’. Arthur blinks, as if finding his way back from a dream- then a flash of gold, a rush of sweet, heady air, and Arthur leans back against Merlin’s lithe, lean form. All seductive curves and whipcord strength. Arthur resists the urge to rub himself against it.

Long, slender fingers thread through his hair. The night air is cold; Arthur realizes, woozy, that he’s discarded his mail and sword at some point. But it doesn’t matter, does it? Merlin is here. Merlin will take care of him.

“You must be thirsty,” Merlin says, voice smooth like whispering velvet, sharp cheekbones softening in a smile. “Here, take this.”

Arthur does.

_Beware. For once you accept their food, you are theirs for-ever, and you shall never see the land of the living again._

The draught tastes like liquid fire down his throat, clear and sweet and burning. It burns deep in Arthur’s gut, and he smells the scent of wild growing things, enraptured dances under the moonlight, the curl of dark and secret places, the seductive perfume of woodland blossoms whispering in the deeps.

“Good,” Arthur whispers, unable to say any more over the mass of sensations churning through his stomach. “Good.”

Merlin smiles.

“Yes,” he says, “you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by with a comment to let me know what you thought! Though kudos are lovely too, if you've enjoyed reading... :)


End file.
